Back on course
by Trip4Me
Summary: Based off the original ending. The crew are back in charge of the ship, till they remember the many convicts still onboard. And one of them is ditermined to be free.


This story is based from the alternate ending. Where the crew find the antidote to the virus and save Red Dwarf.

---

Chapter one

The group were collected around the 'Mirror Universe' Machine, twiddling with the item till a smile crept across Kysten's lips, "Think thats fixed it..." He said lightly, turning to Lister, "Powering up the machine."

The scouse grinned madly, "Yeees!" He cooed, as Kryten flicked a switch on the device.

A Thin blue light emitted from the tip of the machine, hitting straight into Captain Holister's large mirror, causing it to swirl and trickle lightly water. A few seconds past till a rather proud looking Rimmer walked through it, a long piece of paper clench tightly between his fingers. Grinning to the others, he walked over to them. "I did it." He started, handing Kryten the sheet of paper, "I've got the antidote."

Kryten glanced at him, before taking the piece of paper, scanning over it. "But sir, thats the formula for the virus, not the antidote." He replied casually, handing the Second Technician the sheet back.

"What!" Rimmer blurted out, snatching the writing back, looking at the long word again, "Its different..." He muttered, just as Lister took it, checking for himself.

Kochanski looked over Lister's shoulder, till she finally took it to have a look, "The formular must have changed back into its mirror opposite when you returned to our universe." She told Rimmer, looking back at him in alarm.

Cat, hand on hips as he tried to make any sense with what the group were talkin about, turned to Rimmer, "So what now?" He asked in confusement.

Before Rimmer could reply, Kryten stepped in, "The machine's only calibrated for your body weight, sir." He told Rimmer, "You're going to have to return to the mirror universe and memorise the formula."

Rimmer pouted and took the sheet back, "Memorise it?" He repeated, glancing at the stupidly long word.

Lister sighed lightly, "Were all dead then," he muttered quietly.

Rimmer, completely ignoring what Lister said, cleared his throat and walked back towards the mirror, as Kryten activated the machine again. Stepping through without a pause, he looked around the room, then glanced back down to the sheet, squinting his eyes. "Sesiumfrankalithicmixyalibidiumrixidixidoxidexidroxide." He told himself, scanning over the sheet one more time.

Nodding in satisfaction, he walked back through the mirror to the others, "Right!" He said, straightening himself up as the others became alert, "Sesium..." He started, but then completely forgot the word all together. Just like Rimmer. Wincing to himself, he puffed his cheeks up, "Hang on..." He muttered, turning around and walked back through the mirror, the others watched in a mixture of un-easiness and boredom for waiting. He was back through again after repeated the word to himself. He prepared himself, the sheet tightly in his palm, "Sesiumfrankalithicmixy..." Damn, forgot the rest again. This was ridiculous, he thought. He turned back round without another sound, determined to remember the antidote.

Two hours had past. Kryten, Kochanski and Lister were slouched across the table, Cat hadn't seemed to move from where he was standing, hands still on his hips. Rimmer finally came back through after the thousandth time, looked very exhausted from going through one universe to another so many times. This time, he looked proud. "Sesiumfrankalithicmixyalibidiumrixidixidoxidexidroxide." He finally said with a grin, throwing his arms into the air with victory, "Yes!" He screeched out.

Kyten then stood up, facing the Second Technician in boredom, "Oh, Sesiumfrankalithicmixyalibidiumrixidixidoxidexidroxide." He replied with ease.

Rimmer just stood there, mouth wide open as he stared at the Mechanoid in disbelief. This was the time he really wanted to shout something insultive at the flat headed gimboid. "You've heard of it?" He asked instead, looking very displeased.

Kochanski, head on hand, sighed lightly, "Sesiumfrankalithicmixyalibidiumrixidixidoxidexidroxide." She paused for a second, waving her free arm about, "Its really famous."

Rimmer and Cat both then turned their attentions to Kissie, "Sesium what?" Cat asked, eyebrows furrowed in frustration.

Lister spoke out this time, "We used to use it in chemistry all the time. Sesiumfrankalithicmixyalibidiumrixidixidoxidexidroxide." He paused, pointing a finger at Cat, "Not to be confused with Sesiumfrankalithicmixyalibidiumrixidexidixidoxidroxide, which is a completely different compound all together." He finished with a smug grin.

Cat grinned in return, waving his finger about, "Now that one I've heard of."

Rimmer, hands on hips now, just stared at the group in disbelief. "Let's just make some up and get rid of this microbe, okay?" He paused, walking towards them, "Smart alecks."

--

Kryten had the new antidote in his hand, and was trickling the substance all over the plating. Slowly but surely, the virus was being killed. The ship began to repair itself. Kryten smiled to himself, pleased that the antidote was working well. Minutes past till the ship was fully functional again. Lister was currently leading a conga line, a can of larger in his hand and he sang out the music. Krissie was behind him, a bottle tightly in her grasp with Cat close behind. All of them had ciggars between their lips. Kryten was in the Captain's quarters, busy doing the ironing in celebration. Rimmer was laying on the bed, smoking a ciggar. Kryten quickly put the iron down, glancing out of the window. "Sir." He started, looking over to Rimmer, "up ahead, the Captain and the crew. Shall I programme the ship to slow down so they can board?"

Rimmer stood up, casually walking over towards the window and peered out, Kryten right behind him. "Full ahead, Mr Kryten." He said cheerfully, "I see no ships."

The Second Technician, or should I say now apointed Captain of Red Dwarf, took a long drag at his ciggar, waving polietly to the other ship outside the window in his Rimmer Salute.

Captain Holister peered back at him in disbelief, while the others on his smaller craft went about their duties. Kryten then glanced out, giving the previous Captain a small wave before going back to the ironing,

Rimmer decided to leave the room and look around, till he saw the vending machine from before, when he cunningly got a free snack bar from it. "ahhh..." He smiled, putting his hand into his pocket. "Of course, I own you this." He said cheerfully, placing a coin into the machine then turned around, walking down the corridor.

The machine grinned internally, at last payment, but it was revenge he was more interested in. "_And I... Owe you this!_" His metalic voice rung out evily. WIth that said, he fired a can of soda out of his dispenser, right at Rimmer, who carried on walk, oblivious to what was about to happen to him.

Arnold grinned to himself, "Every dog, has his day," He told himself happily, then grunted in pain, his face going blank as the can hit him right in the head, causing the man to fall down onto his face.

"_And this is the day and I'm the dog!_" The dispenser declared, then howled out like a mad dog

--

(( Second chapter cooming soon ))


End file.
